


Only You.

by EXOSANGEL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bottom Oh Sehun, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EXOSANGEL/pseuds/EXOSANGEL
Summary: Sehun shouldn’t have kissed his best friend. Not even if he was sitting across the said best friend’s smug ex and trying to prove that they were actually dating. Kissing Baekhyun on the lips was never an option; especially not when coincidentally his very possessive boyfriend happened to be at the same place as them.





	Only You.

“Sehun, I’m really nervous.” Sehun heard Baekhyun murmur anxiously while he reluctantly followed his figure inside the five-star restaurant where his ex was waiting for them. Sehun wasn’t coming to this very particular restaurant for the first time (he has visited it many times with his boyfriend Jongin) unlike Baekhyun; so he was naturally the one in charge of leading them inside.

“For heaven’s sake Baek! It’s just your ex. You got to show him that you have moved on from him completely.”

“But I haven’t…” His best friend muttered under his breath, but he chose to ignore it. After all, Baekhyun was the one who has begged him to act as his fake boyfriend so his ex won’t possibly have any reason to think that he was still hung up over him. He could have spent this evening having some steamy sex with Jongin, but Sehun was a good friend. So he told his very handsome and tempting boyfriend that he couldn’t spend his whole day holed up with him in the other’s suite (Sehun practically co-exists with him) because his best friend needs him urgently. Jongin being the very understanding boyfriend that he is, has merely smiled and told him to take care of himself when he was leaving his place.

“There he is!” Sehun pointed out as soon as he saw Kim Jongdae seated at one of the tables in the middle of the room. The said man had one leg crossed over the other as he very elegantly sipped his wine while looking around casually. He vaguely reminded him of Jongin; so at ease and in control of everything. He still didn’t know why Baekhyun suddenly broke up with him a whole two months ago. They have been dating for six months.

“Oh, Lord!” Baekhyun panicked before stopping in his track.

“Sehun, I can’t do this!”

“Yes, you can!” The taller male abruptly turned in his place to level his best friend with a glare.

“Now smile. We are going to show that bastard that you don’t need him.” It was really sweet of Sehun – Baekhyun really appreciated it, but how was he supposed to tell his best friend that it was him who has been in the wrong.

“Let’s hope for the best.” He finally relented when he registered that Sehun was already making his way towards Jongdae.

……………

 

To say that Jongdae had looked surprised to see Sehun with him won’t be a lie because he did. His ex-boyfriend has casted a long, careful glance towards his best friend before finally moving his gaze towards him questioningly. Baekhyun had frozen in his place instantly. The guilt that he has been trying to push back for the past two months came back crashing in which caused him to quickly avert his eyes away. This was the man he loved – still loves – but he has fucked everything up with his stubbornness. He can’t believe Jongdae still wants to see him. He has been thoroughly surprised when he has received a call from his ex- requesting him for one meeting only. The shorter male was seriously second guessing this whole plan. Maybe, he shouldn’t make Sehun lie to Jongdae about being his boyfriend. Maybe, it will ruin things further, but before he can do anything his best friend was already speaking up.

“Hello, Jongdae. It’s nice meeting you.” The pure look of confusion that crossed Jongdae’s face made Baekhyun swallow nervously; he was really not ready for this. He might have been dating Jongdae for six-months, but he has never really introduced him to anyone he was close with. That was the prime reason of their break-up too. Kim Jongdae thought that he was not serious with him. How ironic because Baekhyun has never been this serious with anyone, but he had his anxieties and he was afraid. Sadly, he wasn’t able to convey that to Jongdae because at that time it seemed really stupid.

Sehun knew who Jongdae is, but Jongdae didn’t know him.

“Hello! I’m sorry, but I don’t seem to remember meeting you.” Jongdae replied politely.

“Oh Sehun,” His best friend introduced himself while extending out a hand.

“I’m Baekhyun’s boyfriend.” Baekhyun felt his heart thumping in his throat as soon as he saw Jongdae’s perfect brows arching up in surprise. He looked at Sehun bewildered before quickly searching for his eyes. Baekhyun made sure that he wasn’t successful in that. The next time he raised his eyes up to stare at his ex – Jongdae’s face was already blank. He put down his wine glass before gesturing for them to sit down.

There was something oddly unsettling about his gaze as he stared at Sehun for a long time before his lips twitched up in a mocking smirk.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Jongdae inquired with a ticked brow before straightening up in his place. There was a tone of disbelief to his voice; as if he already knew that they were lying.

“Baekhyun sure moves on from past relationships pretty fast,” He jeered before taking hold of the wine bottle that was already placed on their table and started pouring two glasses for them.

“What can I say? I’m pretty awesome.” Sehun replied with the shrug of his shoulders. Baekhyun wanted to whack him.

“Oh- you must be. Baekhyun here has a good eye.” His ex-boyfriend replied nonchalantly before staring Baekhyun straight in the eyes.

“After all, he wouldn’t have met me otherwise.” Of course, how can Baekhyun forget how much of a narcissist Jongdae actually is? He found it hot in the past and sadly he still finds it hot; especially with the way Jongdae seemed to currently undress him with his eyes. The shorter male couldn’t ignore the shiver that went down his spine – not when he almost felt naked.

Sehun awkwardly cleared his throat when he felt the weird tension settling down in the sphere around them. He also kind of hates Jongdae’s guts right now. Sehun has never fended off good with smug people; the smirk on Jongdae’s lips was kind of pissing him off. Not to mention Baekhyun seemed really uncomfortable. No one is allowed to make his best friend uncomfortable in his presence.

“What did you call him here for?”

“You two don’t seem like boyfriends at all,” Both, Sehun and Jongdae spoke up at the same time. Baekhyun stared between them with wide eyes before nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“I called Baekhyun to have a talk with him; not you,” Jongdae answered before slightly leaning back in his seat again.

“I will talk when you’re not here.” There was so much authority in his voice; even Sehun felt like there was no room for any argument.

“I’m not going anywhere. You can talk to him with me here if you want or we are going. I’m not leaving my boyfriend alone with you.” Jongdae was slowly starting to lose his patience (which was surprising since he was the most patient person that Baekhyun has ever met). He knew that look on his ex’s face well.

“He’s not your boyfriend.” He stated with a straight face before picking up his wine glass again.

“Excuse me-” Sehun started but was cut short.

“You’re not fooling anyone.” Baekhyun flinched a little in his place when Jongdae narrowed gaze landed on him.

“This matter didn’t need the assistance of your best friend, Baekhyun. I thought you were at least mature enough to know that.”

“Who are you calling his best friend?” Sehun asked in a slightly panicked manner. Were they really that bad at pretending? Were they exposed already? Judging by Baekhyun’s sudden tight grip on his hand under the table maybe they were.

“I told you-”

“That you’re his boyfriend.” Sehun huffed in annoyance when Jongdae quickly completed his sentence with an air of mock-acknowledgment around him. He will show this bastard that they were actual boyfriends. Narrowing his eyes at the ex Sehun slowly turned his face towards Baekhyun; who was currently staring down in his lap while his face was flushed with embarrassment. He was not going to let this guy humiliate his best friend.

With that thought in his mind, the taller male took hold of his best friend’s face; whose eyes widened in panic immediately. Before he can say or think anything- Sehun leaned in to press their lips together. It was a brief and soft press which lasted only for a second or two before he pulled away and faced Jongdae with a smug smirk. Sehun was greatly satisfied to see the stormy look on the other guy’s face. Poor Baekhyun next to him was downright terrified by the unexpected turn of the events. He did not wish to see the look of rage that was currently residing in Jongdae’s eyes.

“You think Jongin is going to be happy with what you just did, Sehun?” Jongdae’s sudden question caught them off-guard; especially Sehun who immediately went rigid in his place. It seemed like Jongdae was the one who knew him; not the other way around.

“Because from here, your boyfriend doesn’t look exactly happy to me,” It was Jongdae’s turn to smirk this time as he saw the smug look on Sehun’s face being replaced by dread as he slowly turned around in place to see whether he was telling him the truth or not. Sadly, he was not lying.

Oh, No, Jongin did not look happy at all. Sehun really didn’t expect him to be. He knew that his boyfriend has known him enough to know that there was nothing going on between him and Baekhyun, but that didn’t mean Jongin wasn’t possessive as hell. Plus, he can’t really blame him for being angry. He knew that he- himself would have acted like his world was ending if ever Jongin decided to help his best friend by kissing them. Sehun was in a lot of trouble; he was no stranger to that fact.

“Sehun,” The said male vaguely registered that Baekhyun was repeatedly calling for him as he followed Jongin’s figure storming out of the restaurant with his eyes.

“I won’t be just sitting here if I were you,” Jongdae’s sudden advice finally pulled him out of his trance. Gulping anxiously, Sehun turned back to face the other male and fidgeted with his hands.

“How do you know him?” It was Baekhyun who asked that question.

“Jongin’s my cousin. I saw his picture on his phone when we met last time.” Jongdae replied with the shrug of his shoulders before waving his hand in the general direction of the restaurant’s entrance.

“You might want to follow him.” He continued with an air of nonchalance as if Sehun wasn’t just hyperventilating in front of him. The taller male was sure that Baekhyun’s ex was indirectly telling him to get lost so he can finally get to his business. In normal circumstances, he would have done anything to defy him, but right now his ass was on line more or less – really it depends on how Jongin decides to show him exactly what he has done wrong.

You see, Sehun and Jongin didn’t meet like a lot of normal people do. No, they met inside an underground BDSM themed club. Sehun remembers how he was dressed scantily in just some tight shorts and a collar around his neck while Jongin was fully dressed. He still remembered thinking that the tanned male was breathtaking; especially with the way he enjoyed the wine he was drinking along with some other dominants that have been sitting there. At that time, he had been kneeling on the floor next to the couch where his dominant was busy enjoying himself in the company of another submissive. He didn’t mind it at all; it’s not like they were exclusive. He would have minded it a little, but the guy was no fun at all. The taller male had a suspicion that he was an immature in the scene or just some dude experiencing with the darker life.

It was then when he had roamed his eyes around the whole place to get rid of the boredom did he feel all the air leaving his lungs. Jongin was sitting in one of the more posh couches while staring straight at him. Sehun has felt like fire was slowly consuming his body, as the tanned male’s eyes roamed over his whole being approvingly. Being the shameless guy, he still is, Jongin hadn’t minded that he was caught staring. Instead, he has just slightly tipped his glass in Sehun’s direction with a smug tilt to his lips and has gone back to the conversation that he was having with his companions.

The rest is all history and Sehun would probably reminisce it if he gets the time to do so. Right now, he has more pressing matters at hand.

……………

Baekhyun has been worried – thinking that it was his fault – but Sehun has assured him that it was his own mistake and he has done nothing wrong. It was true. It’s not like Baekhyun has forced him to kiss. He was the one who did it on his own. Still, his best friend has been concerned when he has gotten out of his seat to follow Jongin home. He has offered to come with him to explain everything since he didn’t want him to have problems with Jongin, but Sehun has politely declined his offer. He knew his boyfriend well. No amount of explanation is going to get him out of trouble. There was no explanation, to begin with. Plus, Baekhyun’s presence was only going to put more fuel in the fire.

The taller male was a little bit reluctant to just leave his best friend with Jongdae there; especially when he came to the restaurant to support him, but then Baekhyun has given him an encouraging smile before pointing towards the exit. Sehun didn’t need much prompting after that.

Now, he was standing outside the suite that he shared with Jongin – contemplating whether he should just crash somewhere else and let the tanned male cool down. Knowing him, Sehun knew it was of no use. So, with a heavy sigh and a nervous heart he stuck the key in the door’s lock before quietly twisting it open. If he was to go by their usual routine, Jongin should be in his study doing his office work. The pale male really wished that it was the case today too. At least, that would give him some time to calm down.

Sadly, things were not going in his favor that day because as soon as he was done locking the door and attempted to turn around in his place to walk inside the house to his awaited doom- there was a firm grip (not so tight, but not loose either) on the back of his neck stopping him. It seems like his doom was waiting for him at the door, after all.

The taller male wasn’t spared even a single second to collect his bearings before he was being roughly pushed into the entrance door face first. Letting loose a surprised gasp, Sehun quickly turned his face to the side and hastily scrambled to bring his hands up to put them against the wooden surface for some kind of leverage.

“You’re home, Sehun,” Sehun whimpered pathetically when he noticed the lilt of danger to Jongin’s usually deep voice and unconsciously fluttered his eyes closed as he registered the teasing brush of his boyfriend’s lips against the shell of his ear. _Fuck._ He was in real trouble.

“J-Jongin-” He squeaked (which he was really embarrassed by), but was instantly cut off.

“What is it, Sehun?” The tanned male humored before tightening his hold and slightly digging his blunt nails in the delicate skin of his neck. The warning in his tone was evident. It was as clear as the day that one wrong word from Sehun would make this whole thing a lot worst then before.

“I didn’t mean to do it.”

“Do what?” Sehun gulped uneasily when he felt the nails digging into his skin deeper.

“Kiss…Baekhyun…” He murmured in a small voice; hoping that Jongin won’t be able to hear it. The taller male flinched slightly in his place as he felt the grip on his neck disappearing all of the sudden and waited with bated breath still obediently pressed against the door. He didn’t dare move; not even when he heard the sound of the metal clinking together.

“You still did it,” Finally came the gruff reply after few minutes of agonizing silence.

“I was just-”

“Hands behind your back,”

“But, Jongin-”

“Now! Sehun,” Jongin growled in rage before abruptly lacing his fingers through his black locks and tugging his head backward harshly. Sehun has to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from moaning when he registered the slight burn in his scalp. _Curse_ his stupid mind and dick for enjoying this. It’s been so long since he last got punished.

Swallowing the lump that was suddenly stuck in his throat, Sehun hesitantly pulled his hands away from the door and proceeded to slowly move them behind his back which prompted Jongin to immediately let go of his hairs. He was more than a little disappointed and let his rigid figure sag against the door. However, his body perked up in its place when fingers laced through his hairs again- this time softly as if they were trying to apologize for the rough treatment.

“Be good,” Jongin whispered while one of his hands moved away to take hold of the handcuffs that were soon being locked around his wrists. The submissive male whimpered and rested his head against the door as he shivered slightly from the cold of the metal that was now surrounding his wrists. He tried to move his hands to check whether he can escape from them or not – it was a stupid thing to do because he had have those handcuffs around his wrists way many times to not know that they are a devil in disguise. His boyfriend stepped away from him once he was satisfied with his job.

“Turn around.” Sehun pulled his body away from the door as quickly as he can and did as he was instructed. The first thing that he noticed once he turned around was the fact that Jongin was still dressed in the clothes that he has seen him wearing in the restaurant. The coat was gone, the forearms were rolled up and the first few buttons were undone, but the dress pants and shoes were still there. His raven hairs that matched with his own weren’t as neat; they were mused, but that didn’t make him look any less attractive. In contrary, they matched rather well with the dark look in his eyes. The second thing that came to his notice was that Jongin didn’t look any less displeased. He seemed just as angry as he was in the restaurant- if not more. It made Sehun gulp unconsciously.

Of course, that didn’t escape Jongin’s always observing eyes. The tanned male looked at him silently with a slightly crooked smirk (that promised him all kind of dirty things) for a few silent moments before he was casually reaching forward with both hands and taking hold of the collar of his shirt. Sehun only got time to yelp in shock before his shirt was being ripped open by a casual twist of his boyfriend’s wrist. He stared at the guy in front of him in disbelief as the dislodged buttons of his shirt rolled freely across the floor and the now-ripped shirt pooled against his bound hands – leaving his torso completely bare for the world to see.

Sehun opened his mouth again after he has snapped out of his shock; ready to complain about the shirt being really expensive, but before he can do that there was a tight grip on his jaw clamping his mouth shut and a very livid Jongin in his face.

“One chance,” He snapped right against his lips.

“W-What?”

“You only have one chance to explain yourself, Sehun.” His boyfriend elaborated himself further before letting go of his face and making his way inside the house. Sehun moved, then hesitated, but in the end, meekly followed after him. He stood in the middle of the living room with his bound hands awkwardly when he saw Jongin making himself comfortable on their black couch.

“I’m waiting,” Jongin urged when he just continued to stand there in silence.

“I-I…I was just trying to help! Baekhyun told me that he was going to meet his ex a-and he needed me to act as his fake b…boyfriend.” Sehun tried to explain himself as well as he could.

“Did he ask you to kiss him too?” Sehun had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Jongin was acting way too calm given the dark look on his face. He was obviously pissed. It almost felt like the calm before the storm.

“No! But J-”

“Then why did you?” Jongin was obviously having too much satisfaction seeing him shake in his shoes.

“Because Jongdae was being smug and I needed to give him a proof that I was dating Baekhyun.” He tried to defend himself while providing a heated argument.

“So you kissed him?” His boyfriend inquired calmly while getting up.

“I couldn’t think of any-” Sehun was getting flustered now.

“You didn’t even think of fucking letting me know that you were going to be sucking faces with other people for the day?” Jongin continued – completely ignoring his excuse – as he stood right in front of him again.

“I di-didn’t plan on doing it! Why are you putting it that way?” The taller male protested as he felt himself going red from embarrassment.

“I will put it any way I want.” His boyfriend responded curtly before suddenly he was being pushed down on his knees. Sehun hissed softly in pain as soon as his knees knocked against the floor; his fall only cushioned by the carpet as his hands were bound behind his back. He instinctively looked down to make sure that his knees were still intact, but soon he was forced to stare up in Jongin’s wild eyes as the said male’s painful grip in his hairs demanded him to.

“What did I tell you Sehunnie?” He inquired sweetly; the action that was totally contrary to the expression on his face. If it was possible, Sehun would have combusted from need right then and there.

“What did I tell you every time I wrecked that greedy hole of yours?” He tugged on his hairs harshly to put stress on his inquiry which made Sehun whimper again. Jongin’s words went straight to his member; which twitched in response to the filth that was being directed at him. _God_ he was already so hot and needy. The taller male was sure that Jongin was no stranger to the tightness in the front of his pants.

“I’m yours,” Sehun replied with a dry sob.

“Exactly, you’re mine.” His boyfriend agreed before letting go of his hairs in favor of griping his chin firmly. It wasn’t a gentle hold, but it was not as rough and harsh as before; especially coupled with the way the tanned male softly caressed his bottom lip with his thumb.

“I can’t have you giving people what belongs to me, now, can I?” It was a rhetorical question, still, Sehun felt himself nodding his head in agreement urgently.

“But you did it, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry,” The kneeling male sniffled.

“Oh- you _will_ be sorry,” Jongin replied promisingly before letting go of his face. Sehun didn’t dare utter another word as he followed his boyfriend’s movements with his eyes.

“You’re such a needy mess! Getting hard while I’m so angry at you,” His boyfriend taunted as his lithe hands slowly moved down his own torso to unbuckle the belt that was holding the dress pants secure. The kneeling male had to put in a great amount of effort to stop himself from reaching forward and doing the job himself – obviously a lot faster than what Jongin was doing especially when he registered that the other male was starting to get hard too. It’s not like he could have done it anyways since his hands were bound, so he sat there hopelessly and watched on with increasing anticipation, as tanned hands next moved towards the pant’s button to pop it open. Soon, the black dress pants that were previously adorning his boyfriend’s long legs was pooling around the male’s ankles uselessly; making Sehun moan throatily. He would never get tired of Jongin and his more than impressive girth. He loved the way it felt and ruined him to the point he was just a babbling mess.

The dry chuckle that bounced off the walls of the living room abruptly snapped him out of his musings.

“Eyes up here, slut…” The tanned male ordered while stepping out of his pants and kicking them to the side. Sehun immediately tore his gaze away from Jongin’s boxers clad member to meet his eyes.

“Please,” The plea left his lips even before he can register it. He didn’t even know what he was asking for. He just needed the other to do something.

“Please, what?”

“Jongi-” The needy male started but was cut off instantly.

“Uh-huh!” Jongin tutted before bringing a hand down to gently caress the side of his face. The pale skinned male instinctively closed his eyes and leaned into the tender touch.

“You don’t get to call me by my name,” He chastised while moving his hand down to his jaw. Sehun whimpered again pitifully.

“What do you call me, Sehun?”

“M-Master,”

“What is it, sweetheart?” The kneeling male shifted a little in his place when he felt the floor uncomfortably digging in his knees and pointedly stared at his boyfriend’s crotch.

“Can I suck you?” He questioned while anxiously wiggling his fingers behind his back.

“Do you deserve it?”

“Please!” Sehun begged while looking up at the dominant male with desperate eyes.

“I’m sorry! I can be good! Please,” He continued while letting out a small sniff at the end. He always hates it; he absolutely loathes it when his master thinks that he’s undeserving of something.

Jongin stared at him with a quirked brow for a long silent moment – clearly feeding off the desperation that was shining in the eyes of the submissive male – before abruptly pulling his face closer to his clothed girth.

“Do it then,” He instructed while moving the hand on his jaw towards his silky locks to get a loose grip on them. Seeing as he has not removed his underwear yet, Sehun leaned forward without any hesitation and took hold of the hem of the black boxers with his teeth. He would have proceeded to pull it down too if it was not for the painful grip in his hairs that was pulling him back.

“I don’t remember telling you to take them off.” Mewling breathily, the desperate male once again leaned forward- this time to slyly mouth at his boyfriend’s member through the offending piece of fabric; trying to make him just as desperate as he was feeling even though he knew clearly that the tanned male has the patience of a saint when it comes to torturing him. Exhaling a bout of hot, moist air against the slowly stiffening length, Sehun made sure to maintain the eye contact that he was instructed to keep and slowly dragged the tip of sharp canine along the bulge in the boxers. Jongin didn’t make a single noise; not even when he expertly sucked at the engorged, sensitive head of his cock. There was no heavy breathing, no panting. He stood still while staring down at him with a challenging stare showing no reaction at all- it almost seemed like he was not being stimulated at all; as if he was daring Sehun to prove himself. Sehun didn’t mind it and took up the challenge without any hesitation. He didn’t need a reaction. The tanned male’s slowly hardening member was a clear indication that he was doing a good job. Besides that, his boyfriend was never one to give much reaction anyway; it was the thing that drew him in the most when they first met. He was always in control of what he gave away; especially when it came to his responses. Sehun found it hot; it just turned him on immensely.

Groaning deep in his throat, Sehun brought his tongue out to clumsily lap all over the clothed length and messily allowed his spit to droll out of his mouth to make the fabric wet and cold. Some of it, of course, failed to reach its target and flowed down his chin making him look sloppy. He knew Jongin was enjoying the spectacle; the way his eyes dilated to pitch black gave him all the proof that he needed.

“Is that all you can do?” The casual manner in which his boyfriend threw that question at him made him weak in the knees. He wanted to open his mouth and retort back that no, he can do better than that only if he takes those stupid boxers off, but instead he just closed his lips against the head of his member again and sucked. This time Jongin closed his heavily lidded eyes and bit down on his bottom lip; the reaction that made Sehun smirk.

The hand; that has gone mostly slack in his hairs tightened once again as his boyfriend tugged his face away from his crotch with a snarl.

“You sure, you want to be smug with me right now?” He warned before using his free hand to take off his boxers. Sehun couldn’t stop himself from licking his lips when he saw the stiff member curving against the tanned torso.

“Get over here,” Jongin demanded before getting comfortable on the couch again. Letting out a satisfied hum, the submissive male awkwardly shuffled on his knees to get closer and practically sobbed in relief when he felt his clothed, neglected member brushing against his boyfriend’s solid leg.

“Does it feel nice?” The tanned male inquired from his place with a smug smirk while lazily tilting his head.

“Y-Yes it-ackk,” Sehun choked when Jongin purposely moved his leg against his stiff length languidly. He desperately wished to get his jeans off to let his poor cock breath finally, but he knew he can’t until his boyfriend wants it.

“Get to work, Sehun. I don’t have the whole day,” The tanned male claimed condescendingly while mentioning towards his own member and let his leg lay heavy against Sehun’s weeping cock. Letting out a distressed whine, the kneeling male nodded his head and unabashedly leaned forward to wrap his lips around the head of his boyfriend’s length. He sucked at it tentatively before moving down and placing butterfly kissed all around the girth; worshiping it as if his life depends on it. Moaning lowly, Sehun brought his tongue out to trace the thick veins that were protruding from under his skin and closed his mouth around the base; which rewarded him with the first-ever groan that left Jongin’s lips that day.

Feeling confident and motivated by the reaction, the submissive male pulled away to tease his boyfriend with kittenish licks as he tried to slyly lap at the precum that was collecting at the sensitive crown. Sehun immensely enjoyed the slight hitch in Jongin’s breath. However, his fun was cut short as he felt the leg that was pressed against his member moving against it roughly; providing delicious friction.

“F-Fuck!” He cursed while wildly jolting in his place.

“Don’t fucking test me, Sehun!” Jongin threatened in a strained voice while pushing away the slick locks of hairs that were sticking to his forehead due to the sweat. He held them there, in place, making sure that they won’t come in his way. His boyfriend moved his leg once again; this time teasingly slow to prove his point which made Sehun sob in frustration.

“Am I clear?” He didn’t have to look up to know that the tanned male was smirking. Weakly nodding his head, the kneeling male once again leaned forward, but this time instead of teasing or warming up he went straight for swallowing the whole member down his throat; which of course, he failed to do in one try. Choking a little, he tried to relax his throat and jaw before trying again; this time he took almost half of it in.

“Shit!” It was Jongin’s turn to curse out in pleasure. Sehun loves that look on his face and he’s proud to know that it was because of him. Wasting no time, he pulled off before trying to take him in deeper, but his boyfriend was big and it was a little bit of a challenge. He has done it so many times before, but he is never successful without getting help from the tanned male always. Speaking of whom, he felt a firm grip in his hairs as he was pulled off the length completely. The submissive male stared at his boyfriend a little bit dazed before he was thrown a sly smirk and forced right down on the length that he was previously pulled off.

Sehun sniveled in alarm when he felt the large girth tearing his mouth open to reach the back of his throat and struggled against Jongin’s grip to pull himself off his member.

“What is it Sehun?” His boyfriend mocked while pulling him off. The male in question panted wildly to inhale a lung full of Oxygen with glazed eyes. He tried to open his mouth to respond, but before he could he was forced down on the length again; this time with the crown of his boyfriend’s girth teasing the back of his throat. Jongin, unlike previously, didn’t just stop there. He firmly held his head in place before relentlessly snapping his hips forward to fuck his mouth raw. Wheezing and choking, Sehun tried to move his hands but only ended up chaffing his wrists against the unforgiving metal.

“You enjoyed kissing him with these lips right?” His boyfriend inquired while pulling him off his length again. Sehun sobbed loudly before wildly shaking his head.

“I bet you did.” His boyfriend accused again while bringing up a thumb to wipe away the tears that have escaped his eyes while he was choking on his member.

“N-No!” He heatedly denied. His breath hitched once again when he felt a thumb (that has been wiping away his tears) running along his bottom lip. Sehun was sure that by now his lips were bright red, swollen and well abused.

“Suck,” Jongin demanded while completely pulling his hands away from him and leaning back. Wasting no time, the submissive male leaned forward to wrap his tender lips around the head of his master’s cock before relaxing his throat to slowly engulf it. He pulled back up after taking the half of the length and went down again; slowly building up a rhythm that worked well with his boyfriend; at least he thought it did since the tanned male continued to stay slouched in his place while looking down at him with a lazy smirk on his lips.

“You look nice down there babe,” Sehun felt humiliation burn his face when he heard that and closed his eyes with a whimper; trying his best to focus his attention solely on pleasuring his boyfriend and not on the throbbing in his dick. It was quite impossible to do; especially when his member was literally throbbing – sending jolts of pleasure to his brain making it hard to focus on anything. The delirious male didn’t even realize he was grinding his hips against Jongin’s leg, at least, not until his boyfriend warned him to stop it. The tanned male was still leaning back in his place, unmoving, but the stern look in his eyes was clearly meant to be a warning enough; the warning that he definitely didn’t head to because he continued grinding.

“Sehun.” It was probably the final warning that he was being given, but Sehun can’t seem to stop himself. He can’t, he doesn’t want to; not when the pleasure that was coursing through his veins like hot fire was so addicting. He wasn’t even sucking anymore – his mouth wide open to let out the gasps of pleasure bubbling up her throat.

“No, n-no, please,” He begged instead.

“I swear, slut, I will lock that pretty cock up in a cage and _not_ take it off for a whole month,” That threat finally seemed to have an effect on her pleasure ridden mind, as Sehun abruptly faltered in his movements; eventually coming to a stop with a haggard breath.

He had a love/hate relationship with that cage. Jongin mostly uses it to punish him; knowing full well that Sehun wasn’t exactly fond of it. The submissive male hates himself for even introducing that monster in their relationship. He has been curious about it, loved it, hated it, loathed it, had a mind-numbing orgasm after a whole week of denial, but wasn’t really keen on experiencing that exhilarating frustration that he went through in the process. Jongin, however, seemed to love it. He loved torturing him while using pleasure as his weapon. His boyfriend wasn’t the type to inflict a lot of pain; he used Sehun’s own pleasure against him whenever he acted up. The pale skinned male knew that he loved every second it and he knew that Jongin was well aware of it too.

“Get up,” Sehun blankly blinked his eyes when he was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts.

“I said, get up,” Jongin repeated himself. He didn’t look happy at all and the kneeling male wondered what the hell was he thinking when he decided not to obey and rub his length against the other’s male leg like a bitch in heat. Shuffling awkwardly, he scrambled to do as he was told in order not to make his punishment worst.

“Bend over the coffee table,”

“The c-coffee table?”

“Did I stutter?”

“No…” Sehun mumbled under his breath before swallowing heavily. He slowly turned to face the coffee table that didn’t even reach his knees and hesitantly made his way towards it. It was a small, brown table made of wood; completely devoid of the decoration pieces that were usually placed on it. Jongin must have cleared it before he came. The thought sent another shiver down his spine. His boyfriend clearly has an eventful day planned ahead for him.

The taller male turned to look at his boyfriend for one last time when he reached his destination, in case he decided to change his mind – which he sadly did not – before swallowing once again. He dropped on his knees carefully and shambled to lie down on his stomach. The table wasn’t long enough to fit his body neither was it heightened enough; really it was small. Sehun had to bend his knees to fit its height and dangle his head and shoulders off the front to make space for his body to lie comfortably. He wanted to laugh at himself when he registered that he was on all fours (though his hands were still bound); just with a table under his stomach to support his weight.

Jongin, whose intense stare has been burning him from inside all the while, finally came forward once he was settled. The first thing that he did when he reached him was splaying a hand on the expanse of his smooth back before teasingly trail it down till his tailbone, stopping just before his ass. It was a soothing action; something that his boyfriend did to assure him; to remind him that he would stop if Sehun wanted him to. He just had to use his safe word.

Sehun didn’t want him to stop at all so he just whined loudly which quickly tapered off into a moan when he felt nails gently pressing into his delicate skin. They didn’t stay there for long though, because soon, he felt firm hands taking hold of his thigh. They stayed there still for a short second before he felt them trailing up and down; trudging teasingly close to the insides of his thighs, but never quite touching him where he needed it the most. It made him tremble in his position.

The kneeling male felt his heartbeat accelerating rapidly when he felt one of the hands on his thighs disappearing and coming back laced with what felt like silk. He knew exactly what that was.

“Spread your legs,” Doing what he was instructed to do, Sehun bowed his head down in submission and bit down on his bottom lip when he felt his lower thighs being secured to each leg of the table. He was still free to move his forelegs since they were unbound and parallel to the floor, but with his upper half tied they were barely of any use.

“Okay?” He immediately nodded his head in response; even before he checked out the ties by trying to pull his legs away. Deft fingers lazily traced along the silk that was binding his legs before trailing up and settling down on his exposed bottom. The submissive male held his breath expecting some kind of assault to his plush ass, but all he got was a small pat before those fingers moved up along his spine until they reached his cuffed hands.

“You know why you’re being punished, right?” Jongin inquired while taking the cuffs off his wrists.

“Y-Yes,” Sehun stuttered out as he was finally allowed to bring his arm forward. He braced his hands against the floor and let out a relieved sigh when he felt the tension in his slightly dangling shoulders easing a little.

“Tell me then.” His boyfriend demanded while securing his arms to the table’s legs just as he has done with his legs.

“I kissed Baekhyun,” He responded while shame washed over him.

“Should you have?” The tanned male continued while stepping away from him to admire his work.

“I told you, I was only trying to hel- aah!” Sehun gasped in surprise while jolting forward as soon as he felt a stinging slap being delivered to the left cheek of his rump. It was not painful as per se, but he was certainly not expecting it to be so sudden.

“Should you have, Sehun?” Jongin repeated his question while dealing him with another two smacks at the same place; these ones harder than the last one.

“I-” He choked out with a wheeze before shaking his head.

“No! I shouldn’t have.” The tied male closed his eyes when he felt another stinging slap; this time thankfully on his right cheek. He really can’t stop the moan that escaped his lips or the shiver that ran through his whole body as a gentle hand came down to soothe his abused bottom. He has always loved this mixture of pain and pleasure. It always keeps him alerted and guessing.

“You should be really ashamed of it,” Even though his words were harsh, still, his touch on his sensitive rear was soothing which ultimately caused Sehun’s rigid body to relax. It seemed to be a huge mistake on his part because as soon as he relaxed another smack bounced off the walls of the living room.

“Fuck!” He cried out while weakly shaking in his place. He was sure that it was the hardest that he has received that evening. The next smack that he was dealt with was relatively lighter before another spontaneous slap was delivered to his already burning bottom. Considering how pale he was, it was no secret that his poor, abused cheek was already turning a bright red.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized while trying to blink away the tears in his eyes; already wishing for the assault to stop.

“You are?” Jongin mock wondered before tenderly caressing his sensitive backside and trailing the fingers of his other hand to the front of his hypersensitive body.

“J-Jongin!” Sehun called out loudly while trying to move his tied hands when he felt a hand wrapping around his red, leaking member.

“It doesn’t seem like it.” His boyfriend observed without paying him any heed.

“Look how hard you’re. You wouldn’t have been so hard if you were feeling sorry.” He continued while swiping a thumb over the crown of his length which forced out a moan from him.

“Please!” Sehun pleaded with a sniffle while trying to move his hips to gain more friction on his weeping cock, but of course, Jongin stopped him by forcefully taking hold of his hips with an ominous chuckle. He shuddered in his binds as his boyfriend’s warm hand started moving up and down his length; stroking him in a torturously slow pace which caused him to form tight fists of his hands.

“Tsk!” The tanned male let out a small disapproving noise before pulling his hand away from his member which pulled out a frustrated whine from Sehun.

“You dirtied my hands,” His boyfriend complained while surprising him with a wet smack to his bottom again. He didn’t get a lot of time to react before another one was being delivered at the same spot.

Another.

Another.

Another.

The tied male finally gave up and sagged against the coffee table beneath him with a sob. A small whimper escaped past his lips as a hand went up his back to thread through his raven locks before his head was being tugged back violently. Sehun let loose a gasp when the force of it caused his upper body to arch up too. He blinked his hazy eyes to stare up at Jongin bent right in front of him. He wasn’t sure how, but somehow his boyfriend has managed to walk to his front without getting noticed by him or maybe he was just so out of it.

“Tired already?” The tanned male mocked with a smirk. Even though he wanted to deny it, still the submissive couldn’t bring himself to shake his head in denial.

“We’re just getting started though,” His boyfriend continued when he failed to provide him with a response and reached forward to press a soft kiss against his eyes; which he closed immediately as an instinct and finally let loose the tears that have been waiting there to spill. Sehun let a small smile grace his features when Jongin’s lips from there shifted to his other eye continuing their journey down to trail down to smooch his left cheek.

“Good?” His boyfriend prompted while pressing a kiss against his other cheek too. They have shared a lot of intimate movements that evening, but it was the most intimate of them all. He couldn’t help but blush a little while he nodded his head in affirmation.

“Great,” The dominant male hummed sounding satisfied by his response before briefly pecking his forehead, moving down to his nose and finally finishing his kissing spree off at his chin. Sehun fluttered his closed eyes open hesitantly when he felt warm breath washing over his lips and stared at his boyfriend’s lips in obvious anticipation; urging the other male with his eyes to kiss him already. It was for the first time that evening that he realized that Jongin hasn’t kissed him even for once. That sudden realization made him thirsty and at that very moment, he wanted nothing more than to have his thirst quenched. His boyfriend lingered above his lips for a few more seconds before finally letting his own plush lips brush against his thin ones teasingly and moving down to trail hot kisses along his jaw. Sehun couldn’t help the whine of protest that left his lips.

“Is there something you want?” The tanned male inquired distractedly while diligently mouthing the sensitive skin of his neck. The kneeling male was sure that there was neither a way to stop the moan that he released upon the contact nor a way to suppress the tremors that wrecked his body when he felt sharp teeth dragging down his stretched flesh. He might also have tipped his head to the other side to provide his boyfriend with more expanse of skin to abuse.

“Kiss me, please ughh~” He requested with a drawn-out moan as his hypersensitive skin was subjected to a sharp bite followed by a tender, slick tongue soothing it. It almost seemed like Jongin hasn’t heard what he had requested because he continued marking his neck with bruises which he knew would be a pain to conceal.

“You want me to kiss you?” His boyfriend repeated his request in an inquiring manner before bringing up his lips to brush against Sehun’s again, but just as the tied male leaned forward for the final press – Jongin pulled away with a condescending smirk. Sehun chased after his lips pathetically; at least, he chased him until he was restricted by his bound hands and legs.

“Plea-”

“Do you really expect me to kiss you when you had them pressed against someone else hardly an hour and a half ago?” He didn’t have a response to that. What was he even thinking when he kissed Baekhyun?

“I’m sorry…” Tears escaped out of his lids freely as he tried to lean forward; this time appearing quite desperate.

“Save some of those tears, sweetheart,” Jongin advised while once again ignoring his apology completely.

“You have a long evening ahead.”

……………

“Jongin, please!” Sehun cried out hysterically as he felt another teasing brush of the light, white feather – his boyfriend has magically materialized from somewhere – against the crown of his tortured cock. He should have known that he was in for hell when the tanned male has talked about finally trying out something he has been waiting to.

“I’m so sorry! Please!” He continued while desperately trying to free his limbs from the ominous binds that were keeping him in place. It was by no means too much. He has endured more than that, but that still didn’t make things any easier; especially knowing that he was nowhere near being done with his punishment.

“Stop it,” He demanded weakly with a heavy sob; knowing that his pleas weren’t going to be heard. It’s been thirty minutes exact since Jongin has started torturing his member with the faint touch of the feather. It was agonizing, really, because it was there and not there at the same time. His cock was leaking like a broken faucet. Sehun was sure that there was a freaking puddle of his precum forming down there somewhere.

“Do you think Baekhyun enjoyed the kiss? His boyfriend questioned nonchalantly from his place on the chair that was placed beside the coffee table. The tied male let out another choked when he felt the feather slowly trailing up the length of his member.

“N-No,” Jongin let out another disapproving noise at that.

“Look- how many people you have caused trouble to.” Sehun trembled in his place when the tip of the feather slyly teased his slit.

“I apologized!”

“Is that enough?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, please just stop. I’m begging you.” He begged while trying to move his hips away.

“You’re begging?” Jongin growled while reaching forward and taking hold of his chin.

“Does it somehow make me obliged to you?” The submissive male instantly shook his head in denial.

“It’s nice to know that you still remember your place,” His boyfriend jeered before finally throwing away the feather that he was torturing him with and got up from his place to circle around his figure. He couldn’t bring himself to mind it though instead he just sagged in his binds with a sigh. Finally, he was spared, even if it was just for now.

“Color?” Sehun has to put in a great amount of focus to realize that he was being asked about his current condition. He stared at the floor with a glazed look in his eyes before swallowing.

“G-Green.” It was okay. He can take more; he has in the past.

“So pretty,” Jongin admired and knelt in front of him while pushing the loose hairs out of his eyes. It made him flustered despite the painfully throbbing erection hanging between his legs.

“Open up.” Furrowing his brows in confusion, he lifted his gaze off the floor to stare at his boyfriend but stopped in the middle of his actions when he saw the tanned male holding a ball gag with straps in front of his mouth. It was a small one; enough to keep his words muffled without making his lips or jaw ache. They usually didn’t use gags since Jongin loves to hear him moan and beg, but it wasn’t a new thing either. His boyfriend mostly brought it out when he knew that Sehun was going to be really loud. That knowledge alone made the tied male gulp.

“Jongin, please, I’m sorry,” He sniffled; trying his best to deter the other guy.

“I know you’re,” It was the only response he got before the ball was being pressed against his lips. Hanging his head low, he opened his mouth to allow his boyfriend to fit the ball between his lips and tying it secure behind his head. Despite all his complaints, he couldn’t stop his length from eagerly twitching in response.

“Good boy.” Jongin praised before affectionately patting his head making Sehun bask in the appraisal. The kneeling male watched with keen eyes as his boyfriend got up from his crouched position and slowly walked behind him while dragging his blunt nails down his spine. Letting out a strangled moan, he arched his back and dug his nails in the palm of his hands.

“Relax,” The tanned male instructed and gave him a light pat on his ass. Sehun let loose a shuddering breath through his nose before going completely lax in his position. However, his relaxed figure went rigid once again when he felt fingers wrapping around his leaking member.

“Ackh…” He opened his mouth in a silent scream before shuddering wildly. _Fuck._ He was already so on edge. All he needed were some well-timed pumps from Jongin to finally fall over the edge. Surprisingly, his boyfriend did just that. Sehun jostled in his binds with a loud whine which was muffled by the gag as deft fingers firmly squeezed his member before stroking it in a quick rhythm. He shook in his place and lolled his head down when he felt the knot in his stomach tightening and slowly morphing into an upcoming intense orgasm which he was sure that he was not allowed to have.

“I want you to tap your feet on the ground three times if you think that things are going too far.” He barely registered what Jongin was saying amidst all the pleasure that was coursing through his veins like hot fire.

“Is it clear?” The tanned male prompted while squeezing the crown of his cock which practically made him wail behind his gag. Sehun hastily nodded his head and let his fingers and toes curl in the carpet when he felt his abdominal muscles contracting as a clear warning of his pending release.

“Mmph-” He frantically tried to beg through the gag when he felt fingers tightly clamping around the base of his member to stave off his orgasm. The tied male begged gibberish while thrashing in his binds; anything to get the needed friction on his cock to have that sweet release he was so close to.

“Pweaph!” He tried once again before being cruelly stopped by a slap to his already abused bottom. The hand on his length started moving again causing him to sob in distress. He could no more stop the tears of frustration that flowed past his eyes or the drool that escaped past his lips. Sehun was sure that his face right now was red, blotched and swollen. He was completely wrecked and his boyfriend was not even close to being done with him. He let out another hopeless cry when fingers move down once again to wrap around his base just before he tipped over the edge.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to go through the same torture again because the hand on his cock moved away right after he has calmed down. He vaguely registered the tips of fingers that were teasing his ball sac before they also moved away just as quick as they arrived. There was a static silence for the next whole minute; which he assumed was for him to calm down a little and was really thankful for.

“Okay?” Cautious fingers danced down his back before teasingly settling against his twitching rim. It caused his calmed heartbeat to accelerate all over again. Sehun nodded his head in confirmation before straightening his slouched back in attention. It pulled out a small chuckle from his boyfriend who then reached down to play with his length again. The submissive male moaned low in his throat when he felt cold metal touching his sensitive head and swallowed the cry that threatened to fall past his lips; as he felt something lock around the base of his member. It was the wretched cock-ring he hated so much. There was no way he was having a release now without Jongin taking it off.

The hand wrapping around his length again pulled Sehun out of his musing as he slumped forward in defeat with another wail. It was pure torture and he deserved it.

“You want to cum, Sehun-ah?” His boyfriend inquired while stroking his cock quick and fast. The poor guy was now even afraid to answer that question, but he hastily nodded his head anyway.

“Do it then.” Before Sehun’s addled mind can think how that was even possible to do- the painful pleasure was washing over his body in waves. He jerked and gasped while releasing a loud scream behind his gag as his cock twitched desperately to do the ejaculation that was being cruelly blocked by the ring sitting snug at his base; he didn’t even release a drop. There was a small pause again in which the denied male just laid there and quivered like a fallen leaf before the loud noise of the bottle cap being snapped open bounced off the walls.

Shaking his head to get rid of the tears that were flowing down his face, Sehun shakily picked himself once again and held his breath in anticipation when he felt a slick digit being pressed against his unused entrance. It was like heaven; the feeling of finally being breached. He has been desperate to feel it ever since they started the punishment and now they were finally doing it. It also meant that the end of his torment was near too, at least, he hoped that it was the case.

A low moan tumbled past his lips as he felt the slow slide of the finger until it was knuckle deep inside him. The hand on his cock returned once again just as Jongin started pumping the finger inside him. It was slow, torturous and not enough; especially if it was to be compared with the rapidly moving hand on his length. Whining throatily, he desperately pushed back on the finger to try and get his message across to his boyfriend. He didn’t need him to go slow. He didn’t need him to be careful. He wanted it all fast and rough; he wanted it to burn. _Fuck._ He can easily take another finger without any hassle and Jongin knew that.

“Ugggh!” Sehun released a wretched groan when he felt the knot in his stomach tighten again; hoping that the tanned male would finally have mercy on him, but he just continued to stroke him. The tied male violently shook his head as he anxiously tried to stop himself from having a dry orgasm yet again, but he failed miserably in it. Another sob wrecked his whole being as the painful pleasure left him feeling more desperate and unfulfilled.

“Ah~” A low moan tumbled past his trembling lips when another finger breached past his ring of tight muscle. The hand on his member briefly started moving again before it stalled completely and moved away. He couldn’t be any more relieved than that.

“Sehun,” He vaguely registered Jongin calling for him, but he couldn’t bring himself to pay attention for the life of it. The fingers that were now steadily pumping inside him made it nearly impossible for him to focus on anything other than the sweet pleasure that was coursing deep through his body.

“You’re such a needy slut, aren’t you?” This time his boyfriend punctuated each of his thrust in with a smack to his lower thighs which caused him to keen loudly. It was then when he felt a tight grip on his hips did he realize that he has been desperately pushing his ass back on Jongin’s fingers to get him to reach deeper. He didn’t regret it, not at all; not even when he registered that the other male was not impressed with him.

A barely audible plea left his lips as he tried to shake off the tanned hand that was holding him in place, but alas! Jongin just tightened his hold around him and pulled his fingers out of entirely. The tied male didn’t try to hold himself back when a wail of protest left his mouth. He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted a release.

“So needy,” His boyfriend commented when Sehun tried to hump the air before he trailed the same fingers that he had buried inside him up to finally play with his erect nipples. A gibberish plea once again bounced off the walls of the living room as he tried to evade the fingers that were pinching and twisting his greatly sensitive nipples. He wished to have Jongin’s mouth on them, but the position that he was tied in didn’t exactly provide any room for that.

“Do you want my fingers back?” Sehun has never nodded his head so fast before.

“Are you going to stay still for me then?” A loud whine left his lips as he tried to beg his boyfriend.

“Are you?” The tanned male pressed while pinching his nub tightly. Sehun immediately nodded his head with a wet sob. It was really dirty; the whole thing was. He was bent, tied over a coffee table they usually use for the afternoon snacks, the room was filled with his filthy moans, cries and pants, his balls were drawn tight, his cock was leaking like a broken faucet emitting a pungent smell of the sex in the room which mixed rather well with the sweat that consistently rolled down his flushed neck and back. Tears were streaming down his splotchy face as his tied legs shook from the overwhelming and torturous pleasure. It was filthy, but he loved every second of it. _Damn!_ He needed it; the twitching of his empty hole around the air proved that fact just fine.

A startled groan reverberated deep in his chest when he felt Jongin’s deft fingers gently massaging the back of his neck. Until now, he hadn’t even realized just how strained his muscles over there were. Though, before can start to thoroughly enjoy himself, those fingers moved up to unclasp the gag that was starting to make his jaw hurt. Sehun let the small ball fall to the floor under him and stretched his jaw little to alleviate the pain there.

“Better?” He only had the energy to nod his head as he closed his eyes and tried to grasp at the last shreds of his sanity. The sudden slap on his rear forced a startled moan out of him before his head was being yanked back by his hairs.

“Keep still now or I’ll leave you here like this for the rest of the night.” His boyfriend reminded just when he felt fingers ghosting over his winking hole once again. Eagerly nodding his head, the submissive male steeled his posture and willed himself not to push his hips back to gain more friction even when he was dying for it.

Jongin this time, as it seemed, was not looking forward on wasting a lot of time stretching him; it would explain why he practically shoved the previous two fingers inside him right away without any warning. Sehun’s body involuntarily lurched forward before he let loose the loudest moan of that day. It was exhilarating; the stretch and the slight burn.

He wasn’t given any time to adjust to the feeling at all before the third, slick finger was joining the first two inside him. Biting back another moan, he let his head hang low and curled his hands into a fist to try his best to not move. He would go crazy if the tanned male stopped once again. It seemed like Jongin was happy with his efforts after all since he started moving his fingers lazily. He languidly spread them, bent them, but didn’t push them in deep enough; didn’t pump them fast enough. Sehun was close to losing his mind and wantonly push back; prove to his boyfriend just how much of a slut he was.

“J-Jongin,” He breathed out raggedly and tossed his head back with a sharp inhale when he felt fingers teasingly brushing against his prostate.

“Please!” He mewled before unconsciously pushing his ass back which immediately provided him with an empty, twitching hole devoid of any fingers. Sehun lost all his inhibitions.

“No, no, no! Please,” He cried out hysterically and pushed back his hips again to get those fingers back in.

“I won’t move…j-just put them back in. I’ll stay still.” He begged desperately.

“You never listen to me.” Jongin berated without any heat in his words, but he was too far gone to notice that.

“I will! I will listen to you. Jongin, please, I beg you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry for everything just don’t leave me like this.” A loud, raspy cry left his lips when his boyfriend shoved his fingers in to jab it right against his prostate. Jongin kept them there firmly, unmoving before massaging it slowly and thoroughly. Sehun’s body quaked as a constant pressure against his nerves sent zaps of pleasure coursing through his whole being making him feel dizzy and incoherent. There was heat coiling in his lower abdomen once again which reminded him of the cursed ring that was secured there firmly to make his life miserable.

“Take…t-take it off!” He choked out while trying to move his hands; the binds didn’t give away at all.

“Take what off?” The other male inquired nonchalantly before slowly pulling his fingers out and pushing them back in right against his prostate. Sehun saw stars for a split second.

“The ring! Please, let me cum.” The raw need in his voice was unadulterated.

“This is your punishment, Sehun,” Jongin replied while pressing a soft kiss at the dip of his back and ass. His boyfriend trailed kisses up his spine before he felt his breathing hot against the shell of his ear. A shudder racked his body without his permission.

“You won’t get to release until I say you can and let me tell you…you’re not going to have it; at least not tonight.”

“I’m sorry- ah…” Sehun whimpered out before a moan cut him off. By now his voice has gone completely hoarse due to his continuous screaming and moaning. Jongin was continuously abusing his sweet spot on purpose; it was reducing him into a babbling mess and he can’t do anything to stop it.

The coil in his stomach tightened further and further making him dread the painful dry orgasm again, but just before he could tip over the edge of it Jongin stopped everything entirely and pulled his fingers out. Sehun wasn’t sure whether he was supposed to be happy or disappointed, so he ended up crying like a baby. His hazy mind didn’t even register when his boyfriend finally untied his limbs carefully and landed gentle kisses on the slightly reddening skin. He was just so out of it and when he came back to the conscious world he was already buried under their comfortable blankets on the bed; all cleaned.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, he turned his head around to stare up at Jongin; who was looking straight back at him with warm, gentle eyes. It finally made him aware of the arms that were wrapped around his waist to hold him close to the sturdy chest his back was pressed against.

“You okay?” Nodding his head with a slightly bleary gaze he searched the tanned male’s face for any kind of anger. For the first time that night, Sehun allowed his body to relax when he didn’t find any kind of resentment on Jongin’s face. It seemed like the other male knew exactly what he was doing because the very next moment he was taking hold of his chin to press a soft, lingering kiss against his lips; that was all the assurance he wanted. He kissed Baekhyun, got punished for it and now they will put it behind their backs.

“I didn’t go too far, right?” The tanned male inquired against his lips; the concern on his face warmed his heart.

“I enjoyed it.” He wasn’t supposed to, but it’s not like Jongin didn’t know that already. Though Sehun was sure he didn’t want to go for the same torture for a long, long time. The frown of concern that his boyfriend held on his face morphed into a smug smirk very quickly as he slowly trailed his hand down to teasingly trace along the cock-ring that was still nestled at the base of his member.

“I hope you’ll enjoy this too.” His boyfriend murmured seductively before fleetingly stroking his length. It caused Sehun to pant breathily and throw his head back against his shoulder.

“You’re making it hard for me,” He complained in a whiny tone before slowly opening his heavily lidded eyes. His arousal was still thrumming hot and alive under his skin.

“That was kind of the whole point.” Sehun might have fallen in love with him all over again when he saw the cheeky, lopsided grin directed at him.

“I don’t even get to complain, do I?”

“No, sweetheart, you don’t.” Yup, Sehun’s heart just swooped.

……………

“Mmm…fuck! Joginmmph-” Sehun buried his face in the bed sheets further to muffle his loud wails of pleasure as his boyfriend continued pounding inside him from the back. He was on his all fours on the bed with Jongin behind him firmly holding both his arms secured and using them as a leverage to thrust deeper inside him. The trembling male saw white whenever he felt the head of his boyfriend’s cock brushing against his prostate which was sadly not a lot. Jongin was avoiding it on purpose.

If Sehun thought that last night would be the end of his punishment then he was incredibly wrong. He has woken up this morning with an aching morning wood which was being strangled by the cock-ring. At this rate, he wasn’t even sure whether it was the morning wood or his erection from last night has not wilted at all. Moments later, Jongin has woken up too and he has wasted no time in getting him on all fours claiming that he hasn’t gotten to cum last night either. It was true; Sehun has given him a blowjob, but he hadn’t had his release.

“Fuck, Sehun.” The pale male was brought out of his musings when he felt Jongin releasing inside him for the third time that morning and yes, Sehun was still being tortured with no orgasms along with the cursed ring.

“Please, Jongin. I learned my lesson,” He heard himself begging his boyfriend; who just shook his head with a chuckle and pulled out. He almost let out a whine in disappointment. He enjoyed nothing more than feeling Jongin inside himself.

“We are not done, yet.” It was all he was provided with before Jongin pushed inside him the averagely sized butt plug which he has fetched before starting their morning with mind-blowing sex.

“It will help you keep it all inside.” So now he was plugged up with three loads of Jongin’s semen sticking to his insides. Sehun felt his member twitch pathetically just at the thought of it. There was a sudden, playful smack on his bottom before his boyfriend got off the bed with a lazy smile; almost as if he hadn’t just wrecked his hole for the past whole hour.

“Get up, we need to get ready.”

“Why?” Sehun protested petulantly while slumping down in his place.

“We are going to meet my cousin, today,” Jongin informed him with a devilish smile; which unsettled him in a way. His boyfriend still had something up his sleeves.

“W-Which cousin?”

“You have met Jongdae already, haven’t you?”

_Oh, Lord! Bless him…_

………….

“What are you doing here?” Sehun hissed as quietly as he could at his best friend; who at least had the audacity to blush at the accusation that was lacing his voice.

“I told you! We just had a misunderstanding which is cleared now.” Baekhyun replied defensively while discreetly glancing at Jongin and his (ex-turned-new) boyfriend discreetly.

“I can’t believe that I went through all this trouble only for you to get back with the cheeky jerk.” He was not going to back down.

“I didn’t tell you to kiss me!” The shorter male whisper yelled heatedly. Sehun stared at his friend with an unimpressed expression before finally letting out a sigh. He was right. Baekhyun never told him to kiss.

“Whatever…” He grumbled under his breath before turning towards the other two males in the room. Jongin seemed quite engrossed in the conversation that he was having with his cousin and whatever it was seemed to amuse Jongdae to no end since the latter can’t keep the smirk from blooming across his face.

“So what did he do?” Baekhyun’s sudden question pulled him out of his observing. Sometimes Sehun forgets that he met the shorter male at the same club he met Jongin at.

“What do you think?” Sehun scoffed, still very much uncomfortable in his pants.

“Considering how angry he was…you for sure got punished.” He absolutely loathed the sheepish grin that was lining Baekhyun’s lips.

“I couldn’t have guessed that, Byun.” He jabbed sarcastically.

“Oh- don’t be like that. What did he do?” Sehun spared a single glance towards his boyfriend to make sure he wasn’t listening before leaning in to whisper. After all, he was always a gossip especially when it was Baekhyun listening to him.

“ _Fuck, Baek!_ He was so angry. Do you know he pinned me to the entrance door as soon as I entered? It was so damn hot,”

“I thought it was a punishment.” His friend pointed out with a giggle.

“I can’t help it!” He protested and continued his story in favor of ignoring his friend.

“He freaking ripped my shirt open and pushed me down on my knees. Did I ever tell how much I love choking on that dick of his?”

“Just a few thousand times,” Baekhyun replied with a playful roll of his eyes, but Sehun knew he was getting to him. He can practically feel anticipation rolling off his friend.

“Anyways, can you believe he tied me down on that small coffee table we have in our launch. I could have never thought!” He still can’t believe it.

“For real?” Now he had his friend’s complete attention.

“Yes, and that’s not where it ends. He tortured me with a feather, Baek. For at least a whole decade! I felt like I will melt away with frustration, but at the same time, it felt so good. God, it still makes me tremble to think about it.”

“Now that’s hot,” Baekhyun claimed with an obvious gulp.

“Oh- you bet it is.” Sehun agreed before wistfully staring down at his jeans-clad member.

“It was just the start of my punishment though. He brought out that wretched cock-ring afterward and teased me to his heart’s content. I fucking got denied three times and had dry orgasms twice. It felt like a whole lifetime before he was finally done with me.” The taller male had half the mind to tag – that’s why I have all the right to be bitter about yours and Jongdae’s relation – but in the end, he decided to keep it to himself.

“Tell me he at least got you off or else I’ll feel bad.” Baekhyun proclaimed with a crooked smile which caused Sehun to roll his eyes.

“You should feel bad because he sent me to sleep like that, fucked me in the morning until he came spilling deep in my ass three fucking times and all I got out of it was a plugged hole.”

“Shit!” His friend cursed out loud which fortunately didn’t catch the attention of the other two males in the room.

“I’m still plugged up and that cursed cock-ring is still stifling my dick so fuck you and Jongdae.” Sehun completed his narrative and belatedly realized that recalling the events of the last night has gotten him hard again.

_Oh Great…_

………

“Shit, you scared me!” Sehun cursed out loud when there was a sudden grip on his arm as soon as he left the washroom.

“Sorry, babe,” Jongin apologized before briefly pecking him on the lips. He would have enjoyed the tender touch if he wasn’t skeptical of his boyfriend’s sudden presence.

“Didn’t mean to do that,” The tanned male continued completely ignoring his suspicious glare.

“What are you up to now?” He finally inquired when Jongin continued to stare at him with a deviously innocent smile.

“Nothing, I just missed you.” Sehun scowled almost instantly.

“So you decided to follow me to the washroom and corner me right outside of it. That’s romantic, isn’t it?”

“You’re being quite mouthy, aren’t you?” His boyfriend shot back with an ominous chuckle before his hand came up to gently cradle his face.

“Well, try being the one-” Sehun started heatedly, but was cut short by the lips that were suddenly pressed against his. Contrary to his touch, Jongin’s lips were not at all gentle. He didn’t even wait for him to overcome his shock and straightaway started moving his mouth in a bruising manner. He was sure that his lips would be swollen after this and Baekhyun was going to be a cheeky shit. Jongdae was out of the context at that moment but seeing how the things were progressing it was not going to be the case for very long.

“Mmph!” Letting out a muffled moan, the pale male suddenly arched forward in surprise and desperately tried to move the hand away that was suddenly inside his pants playing with the end of the plug nestled deep in his ass.

“What…” He gasped out when the tanned male finally pulled away from the kiss though his question was soon lost in the jumbled mess that was his brain. Craning his neck he let his boyfriend map kisses down his throat and bit down on his bottom lip to stop the moan that threatened to reverberate around the empty hallway.

“Jongin s-stop,” Sehun whimpered weakly as Jongin pulled out the plug and thrust it back in slowly.

“You don’t want me to stop, Sehun. Look at how you’re pushing down on the toy.” His boyfriend pointed out smugly before pushing the plug right against his prostate as if to prove his point. The pliant male immediately brought a hand up to his mouth to muffle his moan.

“Don’t you want to have that sweet release?” He really wanted that release. _Fuck._ He wants nothing more than that but-

“But Jongdae…and B-Baek will hear!” He protested with a conflicted sniffle as he continued to cant his hips down to gain more friction.

“You should keep your mouth shut than.” His boyfriend simply provided before turning him around to face the wall without any warning. Sehun brought his hands up against the painted surface instinctively to steady himself. It was not even a second later when Jongin was pulling his pants down along with his underwear and the plug was finally being completed removed.

“Ready?” He would assume that it was a rhetorical question because the tanned male was sheathed inside him completely in one thrust without even waiting for his response. The loud cry that escaped his throat must have traveled down the hallway to the launch where Baekhyun and Jongdae were sitting. For a brief second, he feared that maybe one of them would even come down to make sure that everything was okay. His sick mind caused his dick to twitch at that too.

“I thought you were going to be quiet.” Jongin sneered before pulling out and thrusting back in again almost immediately. He set up a ruthless and hard pace; the loud sound of their skin slapping bouncing off the walls of the otherwise silent hallway occasionally being disturbed by the cries of pleasure that Sehun failed to contain.

“Fuck! Please!” The pliant male begged through gritted teeth just as his boyfriend pulled him away from the wall to stand supported on his two feet only while he continued to pound away. Throwing his head back in blinding pleasure, Sehun let it rest against Jongin’s shoulder and brought his hand down to grab at his boyfriend’s arms to keep hold of the last bit of sanity; which wasn’t easy considering the tanned male was hammering away at his prostate directly.

“Take it off!” He pleaded with a sniff.

“I-I’m so close, please!” Baekhyun and Jongdae were now a concern for later.

“Who is the only one allowed to kiss you?” Jongin inquired before pulling him back even more until his chest was pressed firmly against Sehun’s sweaty back.

“Y-You…please,” At that point, he was ready to do anything just to have that damned ring off him.

“Who do you belong to, Sehun?” The tanned male growled; seeming closer to his release too.

“You!” He whined out in a small voice.

“Can’t hear you properly,” His boyfriend prompted while one of his free hands came forward to tease along the ring.

“I belong to you! Fuck!” Sehun cried his throat hoarse and shook in his place slightly as the constricting ring around his member was finally removed to let loose the flow of semen that has gathered there since yesterday. The high was exhilarating and the long duration of time till it persisted left him blessed and completely numbed. He has completely dirtied his pants and the floor of Jongdae’s hallway, but he couldn’t bring himself to care; not when Jongin was so carnally burying his face in the back of his neck as he spilled inside him with a loud cruse.

……………

“I hate you.” Sehun jabbed at his boyfriend as he stepped out of Jongdae’s guest bedroom freshly showered and dressed in clean clothes that Jongin had the foresight to pack.

“No, you don’t.” The tanned male contradicted with a sweet smile before landing a peck on his forehead.

“Yes, I do. Baekhyun will never let me hear the end of it.” He complained with a whine but nevertheless, allowed his boyfriend to guide him to the launch again.

“Good, he shouldn’t forget this for a long time,” Jongin claimed nonchalantly.

“Are you being serious?” Sehun inquired in a disbelieving tone.

“Very.”

 

* * *

 

LMAO!

What have I just written? Oh Lord, bless me and my soul. I’m embarrassed to post it, but yeah here you guys go. Don’t ask me for a sequel because I’m not going to write one. I will probably write a new Sekai story (maybe a chaptered one), but not a continuation.

Anyway, comment a lot. I think I at least deserve that. Pretty please uwu.

Kudos are highly appreciated. My lifeline LOL.

Enjoy the story.


End file.
